We propose to extend and develop mathematical models which will relate the yearly incidences of in situ cervical cancer and invasive cervical cancer, mortality from that disease, yearly at risk population sizes, and screening rates. We hope to track fluctuations in the latent incidence of in situ disease, estimate false negative rates, age specific incidences and to investigate the validity of a two disease model for invasive cervical cancer.